


Inside and On

by ProtoDan



Series: Trans Zero [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, androids with dicks, trans Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was infuriatingly confusing to want that eerily human cock both inside him and... on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and On

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the trans!Zero series.

"God, X, you look so good..."  
Zero would never get tired of seeing his partner like this; skin flushed in sweet splotches from his face to his belly, chest heaving, green eyes half-focussed but still trained on his face.  
"Z--Zero..." X breathegaspmoaned, back arching a little with the movement of Zero's hand on his almost-but-not-quite-but-so-eerily-human cock. (It was infuriatingly confusing to want that eerily human cock both inside him and... on him. Zero shook his head and tried not to think about his personal issues while he was giving his partner a handjob.) "Aagh... hghh... Zero..."  
Zero bit his lip, smiling. "Yes?" he said, shifting to nip at X's cute little earlobe.   
X tried to speak, but his voice hitched on a confused, aroused snarl-like sound and he just sort of gave up. He moaned again, turning his head to catch Zero's lips. Zero's thumb danced over the slit of his partner's cock, and X let out a piteous whine into the blond's mouth. Teeth catching on X's lower lip, Zero shivered.  
"I want you," Zero murmered, darting his tongue into X's mouth just to be able to taste him. X shuddered against him, meeting his partner's tongue and leaving the faint taste of oranges. He started moving faster. "I want to kiss and touch every inch, every nanometer of your skin. I want--"  
"Fuck me," groaned X, thrusting harder into Zero's hand. "G--Zero... fuuuck..."  
First of all, that was the first time Zero had ever heard language of that intensity from that particular set of soft, unbelievably kissable lips. And _fuck_ , that turned him on.   
Second of all...  
"I can't," he blurted, and shitfuckingdammit he hadn't meant to say that out loud so he crushed his lips against X's and hoped he wouldn't notice.  
He didn't seem to.  
"I'm--" X whimpered into Zero's mouth. "I'm--I'm--"  
And he spilled into Zero's hand with a low moan that sent shivers up his back and down again, pooling in that unpleasantly... _blank_  spot on his groin. Zero smiled against X's lips, raising his hand and licking away the fluid from his fingers.   
X shivered. "I love you," he said, adoration practically dripping from his lips. (Or maybe that was his cum.)


End file.
